


Traditions

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [180]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning with the Charmings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

She could feel the light hit her face before her eyes even opened. Gone was the peaceful sleep she had enjoyed through.

She felt the back of his hand tracing her face tenderly, before soft kisses peppered her face.

Emma let out a soft moan as she felt Killian’s lips brush over hers, and she rolled into him enough to wrap her arms around his torso. Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled softly at her husband.

“Good morning, Love,” Killian said affectionately as he kissed her nose softly. “Did you sleep well?”

She felt his body press eagerly against hers, as she responded, “I did,” before pressing another kiss onto his lips.

“Good,” he grinned, as his hand caressed her form, playing with the bottom of her nightgown.

She let out a groan, wanting him to do more, but unfortunately for them, at that moment, they were interrupted.

“Up, up, up,” a tiny voice called out, and Emma watched her baby brother charge into the room, and jump on the bed. “Emma, Killy, up! Toys time!”

Killian fell onto the bed as Neal jumped onto him, and Emma saw her teenage son standing in the door looking slightly amused.

It had been a long road to happiness, but Emma had finally reached it. At just over three decades old, she had more family than she ever could have dreamed of, and watching Killian light up as he picked up Neal and carried him out room made her heart melt. Her hand subconsciously moved to her abdomen, as she watched Neal chant excitedly, and Henry, despite trying to be a calm teenager, have a glint of that childhood enthusiasm flicker in his eyes.

He had proposed to her the moment she brought him back from the depths of hell, unable to contain it any longer. For a moment they were both safe, whole, and together, and he told her that he would be damned if he went a moment longer without asking.

It was in front of all her family, and she could hear her mother sobbing as her father held her. Snow had been particularly affected by Killian’s temporary death, and had gone out of his way to try and help her cope and had held her when she cried.

_“Emma Swan, I love you so bloody much, that words cannot begin to encompass it. When you came into my life, I was a dark soul, hindered by centuries of pain and loss. I was alone and had no one, and you showed me that I was deserving of love, and a family. You saved me. You are my guiding light; the stars I follow through the dark to help me find my way. The compass who pulls me in a direction to want to be a better man. I will gladly follow you to any time or place in any realm, and fight by your side as we face whatever life throws at us. Emma, will you marry me?”_

“Emma?” Killian asked her, bringing her back to the current moment. “You coming downstairs? Your mother’s making breakfast, and Neal and Roland are getting relentless.”

She smiled as she threw the blankets off of her, and climbed out of bed. They had all spent the night at her place in order to spend Christmas morning together as a family.

 She wrapped a robe around her body as she met up with Kilian at the door. He pressed a kiss to her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I love you,” she murmured as they made their way down the stairs, hand in hand.

“As do I, Love,” Killian said with a bright smile.

“Took you long enough,” Regina grumbled as she held baby Raena in her arms. “Do you know how hard it is to keep the children from opening the gifts?”

Her father gave her a warm smile as he hugged her, and her mother handed her a mug of hot cocoa after. She sat on the edge of an arm chair as she sipped it, while the kids sat on the ground, looking ready to open the presents.

“Wait a minute!” Her mother insisted, “I want to get a picture of all of you on the ground with the presents before we open them!”

Henry let out a groan as Neal followed his actions. Roland was busy eyeing up a present, and started to move to it, before he was caught by his father.

“I see you, my little bandit,” Robin laughed as he picked up his giggling son. “No presents until Auntie Snow says we can open them.”

Roland nodded solemnly as he was placed back on the ground and hugged his step brother tightly as Snow snapped a picture of all of them all together.

“Toys?” Neal asked, earning a laugh from the room as her younger brother inched closer and closer to one of the bigger boxes.

“How long do you think we have to wait before we’re allowed to begin opening them as well?” Killian asked her in a slightly eager way. She smiled at her husband of less than a year’s first family Christmas, and his desire to open the gifts as well. Not that she blamed him; she never had much of a typical hallmark Christmas growing up, and it was the first year she got to spend with her family. There was definitely something amazing about that.

She got up from the chair she was so comfortably nested on and picked up a neatly wrapped gold present and handed it to him.

“Looks like there are more children in the room than we anticipated,” David said in a teasing tone and Killian pretended to glare at him as he shook the box eagerly. It rattled inside, and Emma could see the wheels spinning in his head as he attempted to figure out what was inside.

“It’s easier if you open it,” Henry hinted, as he picked finished unwrapping a present from her and Killian, a laptop, seeing how the boy loved to write, so they had figured they would help encourage his talents. Henry Mills was an author in more ways than one, and she hoped it would inspire his creativity.

Neal on the other hand was more amused by tearing the paper off of the boxes than what was actually inside.

“Neal, baby, why don’t you wait a moment before opening the next present? Maybe see what you got, and play with the toys for a bit?” Snow asked her son, attempting to stop him from opening all the wrapped gifts.

Neal pouted slightly but was quickly distracted as her father showed him the toy which Neal just unwrapped. A plush horse.

Neal giggled as he lifted the toy up to show her, and Emma felt her heart melt at the young boy’s eagerness. Would the future be the same way for any children she and Killian may have?

“I see,” she laughed, “What are you going to name the horse, Neal?”

Neal looked perturbed before answering, “Horsie?”

“That’s a wonderful name, Neal,” she smiled at her brother, and he grinned in return.

Killian, on the other hand, had finished unwrapping his present. It had been from her parents, and Killian was going out of his way to carefully tear the present. Once he was finished, he pulled away the last piece of tape, to reveal a cookbook.

In the last few months, Killian had insisted on cooking more and more. While he had loved Granny’s and the dates the two of them had there, he had wanted for the two of them to have home cooked meals more often.

Unfortunately for him, he only knew a few recipes.

Which don’t get her wrong, he was an amazing cook. And whenever he did make dinner for them, it was always fantastic. But she could tell he was getting frustrated from not knowing how to make anything else.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “This is amazing.”

“You’re more than welcome, Killian,” David said with a grin, “You’re officially part of the family now. Our only request is that you make us dinner from time to time.”

“Done,” Killian said immediately.

“This one’s for you, Emma,” her mother said with a smile, as she handed her a thin box.

Emma carefully tore away at the paper, her heart racing slightly. She recognized the significance of this moment; the first Christmas with her family, and the first time she had gotten a present from them.

It was the moment she had thought of for years while growing up. One she had played a thousand different times in her head.

She felt Killian wrap his arm around her, as he sensed the anticipation building up inside of her. Emma leaned into her husband ever so slightly as she lifted the lid off the box to reveal a locket.

“Mom…Dad…” she said, slightly speechless.

“Open it, Emma,” Snow encouraged with a smile.

She lifted the necklace into the palm of her hand, opening it up to reveal the words _“We’ll always find you”_ on one side, and a picture of her, Killian, her parents, brother, and Henry all together at her wedding. It was just after she had married Killian, and Granny insisted on taking a picture of the six of them together. Sure, it wasn’t very large of an image, but it made her eyes water ever so slightly.

Emma blinked back tears as Snow helped her put the necklace on her neck.

Roland, on the other hand, was extremely energized by the fact that he received a training set of a bow and arrows. It was designed for a child, both in size and weight, and the arrows that accompanied it were made of wood, for safety reasons.

“Thank you, Papa and ‘Gina,” Roland said with a toothy smile.

“I made this for you and Killian,” Henry told them, as he handed them a present. He looked slightly shy about the fact, and Emma opened the present gingerly, to reveal a book.

_‘Once Upon A Time: Happily Ever After’_

A scrapbook to be precise.

She opened the book to the first page to show a picture taken of her and Henry when she first came to Storybrooke years ago. She smiled at how young her son looked, and how much hope he had, as it practically poured out of the pictures.

There were others, such as a candid shot of her and Snow on the couch when they were still just roommates, and not Mother and Daughter, one of her father and her as Sheriffs, her and Killian kissing on the docks, and another of her and Henry asleep in front of the couch as they watched Netflix.

There were newer shots as well; once of her just laying around, with her brother cuddled up in her arms. And one of Killian and Henry sword fighting together as well.

“We so rarely hear the story after the fairy tale couple lives happily ever after,” Henry informed her, “So I decided we should document it, and write the story as we go; of us and our lives. I left several pages blank so we can add more to it as we go. Maybe even create a part two eventually.”

“Henry, this is beautiful,” Emma said, absolutely speechless.

Killian had a similar awestruck look on his face as he nodded. “Lad, this is brilliant,” he said to his step-son. “

“I worked on it for a while,” Henry said with a shy smile. “I wanted to make it a surprise, and I’m glad it worked.”

Emma hugged her son tightly, as Killian wrapped an arm around the both of them. She heard a click of a camera go off, but she didn’t pull away.

She looked around the room after releasing her son, and smiled. She, Killian, and Henry had decorated the entire house to make it completely covered in holiday décor. The Christmas tree stood at a proud eight feet tall; perfect for the height of her ceiling.

Killian had been the one to place the star at the top of the tree. He had been a little unsure of how to do it properly, but she and Henry had guided him through it.

He had used his hook to assist him with placing the baubles on to the tree, and there was just something amusing about the fact that Captain Hook was with her in their living room, with Christmas ornaments dangling from his sharp hook. She had started laughing at it, and Henry couldn’t help but join in as well.

He had been slightly confused as to why the pair of them were laughing, but she had shook her head and settled it by placing a kiss onto his lips.

The distraction had worked, and soon his arms were tightly around her as she caressed his face. It had been a cough from her son which sheepishly caused the pair to pull apart.

It had been a short time since the pair of them had been married, but she loved every moment of the new life she was building with him. There was something special about being able to wake up next to a man who loved her as much as he did, and a man who she knew would fight for her despite everything. Long gone was the fear that he would eventually leave, because despite all the odds, he always came back to her. He was hers, and she never planned on letting him go.

There were many other traditions which she had enjoyed introducing Killian to, such as mistletoe. They had stumbled upon some by accident outside a store, and she had felt herself grin as she explained the meaning to him. He had thought she was simply making it up as a ruse to kiss him, and had teased her slightly for it. She had laughed amusedly, and decided to shut her pirate up by grabbing the edges of her jacket through her gloves and pulled him in for a kiss. He had been slightly caught off guard, but hadn’t hesitated to kiss her back with full force.

Once they had pulled away, he had a pink tint to his face which she knew wasn’t just a result of the cold weather Storybrooke had been experiencing. He had grinned at that and told her that he didn’t quite care if she made up the entire tradition, and that he was a huge fan of it already.

It shouldn’t have surprised her to return hope after work the next day and find the house riddled with mistletoe, hanging at every entrance, and from the ceilings.

She had been unsure of what to say in response, but upon seeing the twinkle in Killian’s eyes as he looked at her eagerly in response. So she had settled on scooping up her pirate and holding his waist as she kissed him at every bought of mistletoe. It had led to more passionate activities, but not before the couple enjoyed a few more kisses under different locations of the plant.

She had reluctantly taken the majority of it down after, but settled for leaving a few of them up, for festivities purpose, of course.

It didn’t stop Killian from coming to surprise her every now and then as he would hold a piece of mistletoe above the pair of them and look at her with those eyes she loved so much. She was powerless really.

Another tradition she had tried to do with Killian was bake cookies with him, however that hadn’t gone to well. She had been almost done with the batter when Killian began dipping his finger into the dough and sticking it into his mouth. He had pouted at her when she scolded him, and Emma couldn’t help but smear a bit of flour onto his face in retribution.

He had looked shocked at that, but quickly recovered as he took a scoop of flour and flicked it onto her face. She could tell it was all in her hair and on her clothes, and she didn’t know what to do other than to laugh.

She grabbed a bunch of flour and threw it his way, and before she knew it, the two of them were having a flour fight.

It had taken Henry coming home and looking less than amused before the two of them ganged up onto Henry, dragging him into it too. Less than an hour later, there was barely a surface in the kitchen not coated in flour. Thankfully for her, magic made for easy clean up.

There was also the time she took him skating at the community one which had been set up downtown. And it turned out that despite being a three century old pirate who spent almost all of his life at sea, ice was an entirely different ball park. He had fallen down almost three consecutive times in the first five minutes he had been on the ice.

It had taken both her and Henry tightly holding his hand, and ever so slightly pulling him on the ice to get him to be able to stand up straight. After a few moments, it appeared as if his sea legs came back to him, and she pulled him over the ice. The two of them skated hand in hand, as Henry left them for a bit to go over to talk to Violet. She and her father had chosen to stay behind in Storybrooke as there was really nothing holding them to Camelot.

“I think I’m getting this, Swan!” Killian had said with enthusiasm as he turned to face her slightly.

“I’m glad,” she grinned, kissing him. She couldn’t help it, not when he looked so proud. 

He had groaned at that, and kissed her compassionately in return, as his hook intertwined with the hand he wasn’t already holding.

The kiss had been mild; they were in public after all. But it didn’t stop Killian from getting a little too distracted. He went to take a step forward to be closer to her, forgetting just where they were, and ended up slipping on the ice. Unfortunately for her, she was still holding him when it happened, and the next thing she knew, she had landed right on top of Killian, in the centre of the rink.

He had groaned for a different reason, but gave her a sheepish smile as she shook her head and chuckled at him.

“Well, that was your longest streak,” she had said with a laugh. “Maybe next time I won’t distract you.”

“Oh but I quite like your distractions,” he said in a low voice, his hand sliding up her body.

“I’m sure you do,” she said, eyes twinkling.  She couldn’t really help it; not when he looked so good on the ground under her. So she had pressed her lips to his once more.

It had taken a loud murmur from Granny to finally pull them apart.

Emma zoned back in as Killian handed her a present. She herself had gotten him a new phone, seeing how he seemed to enjoy taking hers from her to play Candy Crush on it, as his flip phone was far too outdated for that sort of thing. He had grinned at the gift, and Henry had taken it from him to immediately begin to change the settings to things he knew his step-father would like.

He looked slightly nervous, and she placed a hand over his reassuringly. She gingerly unwrapped it to reveal a portrait of her which he had hand drawn, along with the words, “ _My Love For You Is Eternal_ ”.

She looked at it in surprise. “Killian, this is absolutely beautiful,” she said with a large smile. And it really was. The details behind the portrait were exquisite, and captured her in a life like manner.

“I didn’t know you could draw, Killian,” Snow said with a smile. “It’s absolutely breathtaking. You really have a talent for this sort of thing.”

Her father nodded in agreement, and she watched as his cheeks tinted slightly.

Emma leaned in and kissed his nose, as she said, “I love it, Killian. I’ll get it framed in the morning, and we can hang it up.”

He grinned, as he stroked the back of her hand. He settled back on the couch beside her, and she leaned into him as she watched the rest of the room continue to open their presents

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when her family had gone their separate ways, at least for a little bit. Her mother and father had headed home to finish up on Christmas dinner, which was being held over at the loft, and Regina and Robin were taking the children to the Santa Claus Parade. It was a small one, with very few floats, but it was still enough for the children to enjoy.

Emma and Killian on the other hand, were planning on staying at home to watch Christmas movies.

If there was one thing she still wanted to do with her pirate, it was to make sure they watched all her favourite Christmas movies, including Home Alone, the Grinch, Elf, and the movie she currently was playing on Netflix, Miracle on 34th street.

She was cuddled into his arms, as a blanket was draped around their bodies. She rested her head against his chest, and she could feel his every breath.

“I love you,” she told him softly, “More than anything in the world.”

“I love you too,” he said, with a smile, before his eyebrows furrowed a little bit. They were half way through the movie, but he reached to pause it. “Emma, is everything okay?” he asked her softly. “You’ve been a little bit, different, today.”

She sighed softly, knowing that it was as good of a time as any. She stood, and said, “I’ll be back, I need to grab something.”

She could tell he was nervously waiting while she disappeared. Her heart had pounded the entire way as she went to obtain the present she so carefully hid. Thankfully for him, it didn’t take her long to reappear in front of him.

“What’s this, Love?” he asked her, a little confused as she presented him the gift.

“It’s what I was keeping a secret from you about,” she explained. He looked puzzled, but unwrapped the gift anyways.

“Emma…” he said wordlessly, as he reached into the box and pulled out tiny set of blue baby shoes. “Are you…?”

She nodded, unable to speak, as she tried to gage his reaction. “I’m pregnant, Killian. I just found out a few days ago, and thought this would be a great way to surprise you.”

He stood up and scooped her into his arms. “We’re having a baby.”

“Yes,” she said with a laugh. She could sense the enthusiasm radiating off of him.

“I’m going to be a father, Emma. We’re going to have a little child of our own.”

“I take it you’re happy by this news?” she asked, the smile never leaving her face.

“Bloody ecstatic,” he told her, as he pressed kisses onto her lips. “I love you so much, Emma. I promise you I’ll be there for all the appointments, and late night cravings, and mood swings, and anything else you might need.”

“Have you been talking to David?” she asked him, as she wrapped her arms around him.

“A bit,” he admitted, as he scratched behind his ear. “He tried to scare me about the ‘horrors’ as he called it. But all of it sounds fantastic to me. To think, nine months from now, we’ll have a wee babe with us, and our child will be with us for our next Christmas together.”

She felt her eyes water at that, as she held him tighter. He brought her back to the couch, and held her again, as he wiped away her tears.

“Our child,” she said softly.

“Our second child,” he corrected. “Did you ever think we’d end up like this, back in the Enchanted Forest, when you so constantly held me with a sword to my neck?”

“No,” she admitted truthfully, “But I saw something in you. Even then. It’s why I kept running from you, at the beanstalk, in the hospital, Neverland; it’s why I left town without telling you how I felt, or tried to push you away when Zelena’s curse brought me back. I always knew I could love you, and I’m glad I took a chance and decided to do so.”

“As am I,” he kissed her temple. “It’s been a long battle, Swan, and I know we’re going to face many more villains in the future, but none of that matters. Not when I have you and our children in my life.”

She smiled at that as she nested herself deeper in his arms. He reached to press the resume button, and the two of them watched the movie again; however there were many breaks for kisses, which eventually turned to more pleasurable activities.

They broke the news to the family later at dinner. Henry had been ecstatic at the thought of having another sibling, while Snow cried, and David looked slightly conflicted at the thought of his daughter being pregnant, but also elated at the news. Regina attempted to mask it, but Emma knew the woman well enough to recognize that she was happy for her. Roland didn’t quite guess what the fuss was about, and Robin raised his glass to Killian.

He held her hand through the entire dinner under the table, and once again she felt like at home with everyone around her.


End file.
